You're my Sandy
by everyb0dyhurts
Summary: Marley no cree poder interpretar a Sandy, ya que esta nerviosa, y decide seguir el consejo de Kitty para poder 'ser mas delgada'. Ryder la ayuda antes de que cometa alguna estupidez. – Tu eres mi Sandy.– Dijo el rubio. Ryley. One-Shot, ubicado en 'Glease' 4x06. Rated:K.


Marley estaba apenas controlandose, la gran presentación empezaria en unos minutos, y cada vez sentía que su traje de Sandy le quedaba más y más pequeño. No quería considerar la idea de Kitty, de meterse los dedos a la boca y vomitar todo.

Tina aún seguía tratando de arreglar su vestido, y Marley no podía evitar soltar una que otra lagrima ¿Y si acababa como su madre?

Una lagrima empezó a caer por su mejilla, silenciosamente. Trato de ir al baño, para poder mojarse la cara y relajarse un rato, olvidar todo el pensamiento malo que tenía revuelto en su cabeza.

– ¿Donde vas, Hija de Mike&Molly?– Preguntó Kitty, con una risa ironica y con ganas de burlarse de la castaña.

– No te incumbe.– Respondio Marley, tratando de evitar a la rubia. Kitty río un poco mas fuerte.

– ¿Estas pensando en mi idea, no?– Marley negó.– Pués, deverias.– Finalizando eso, se dirigio donde estaba Tina, y se preparo para ponerse su traje para interpretar a 'Patty Simcox'.

Ahora sentía como si estuviera obligada a hacerlo. Quería ser delgada, y que la gente la viera, que la notaran, quería ser tan linda como lo eran Kitty o Brittany.

– ¡Hey!– Una risa alegre se escucho en los oídos de la castaña.– ¿Nerviosa?– Preguntó.

– No.– Mintió. El chico levantó una ceja, con tono acusatorio.– Tu ganas, sí, y mucho.– Termino por aceptar ella, y el rubio dio una tierna risa

– Tranquila.– Tocó su brazo.– Eres la unica que podría interpretar este papel. Eres la mejor Sandy Olsson que eh conocido.

Marley volvio a reír con el comentario.– ¿Cuantas Sandys has conocido, Ryder?

– Ninguna.– Admitio el rubio.– Pero estoy seguro que tu siempre seras la mejor.– Debo ir a prepararme, nos vemos.– Abrazo a la castaña antes de despedirse.

Marley sentía que había recuperado la confianza que necesitaba. Ryder. Ese chico, al cual apenas conocia, que hacía bailes ridiculamente geniales cuando anotaba un punto en el equipo de futbol, y al cual apenas conocia, podía sentirse segura con él, podía ser ella misma junto a él. Él era el único que conocía a la verdadera Marley Rose.

Ryder la hacía sentir especial, como si fuera la única chica en el mundo. Sí, al rubio le gustaba la Marley, pero no quería admitirlo, por miedo de que ella le rechazara.

Él podía tener a cualquier porrista del equipo de Sue Sylvester para él, pero no, para la unica chica que podía tener ojos es para la hermosa Marley Rose.

Si ella lo supiera...

– ¿En que piensas?– Sin darse cuenta, vio como Finn Hudson se le acercaba.

– ¿Que haces cuando te gusta mucho una chica, pero no sabes como confesarte, por miedo a que ella le guste otro?– Preguntó el rubio al ex co-capitan del Glee Club.

Hudson lo miro atentamente.– ¿Es la chica que interpreta a Sandy, Marley?– Preguntó, y él asintió, bajando la cabeza.

– Declarate, dile lo que sientes.– Dijo Finn.– Estoy seguro que comparte los mismos sentimientos por ti.

Y dicho esto, Finn Hudson desapareció, llendó rapidamente donde Artie.

– ¿Han visto a Marley?– Ryder se acerco al lugar donde estaban todas las chicas, a excepción de la castaña. Todas negaron con la cabeza, menos Kitty.

– Creo que esta en el baño.– Dijo ironicamente.– Asiendo quien sabe que cosas.– Dijo esto con asco.

– Debo encontrarla.– Se dijo a él mismo.– Gracias, Kitty.

Kitty simplemente lo miro ironicamente desde atras, mientras el caminaba directamente al baño de chicas ¿Como entraria? ¿Y si había mas chicas en el baño, y creían que era un pervertido juvenil? No.

Al llegar a la puerta, la golpeo con sus puños. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, decidio abrirla.

– ¿Marley?– Pregunto al entrar.

Nadie respondía. Solamente se escuchaba un ruido extraño, como el de una persona vomitando...

– ¿¡Marley!?– Volvió a preguntar, cada vez mas desesperado.

Decidio abrir cada puerta, de los ocho baños que estaban en el baño de chicas, hasta que encontro a la castaña, inclinada, trantando de vomitar.

– ¿Que haces?– Pregunto enojado el rubio. Marley no quería mirarlo, se sentía avergonzada.

– Ella me dijo que funcionaria.– Dijo, levantandose, llendó directamente a abrazar a Ryder. Este la recibio con los brazos abiertos, y ella escondio la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.– No quería hacerlo, ella dijo que era lo mejor.– Sollozó.

– Quien quiera que sea 'Ella'.– Dijo él.– Es una tonta.

– ¿Porque?– Se seco las lagrimas.

– Porque tu eres perfecta, tal y como eres.– Dijo, y Marley se separo de él, para quedar mirandole a los ojos.

– ¿Eso crees?– Pregunto ella, con un brillo en sus ojos.

– Si. Tu eres mi Sandy.– Dijo el rubio.– Y yo sere tu Danny, siempre.– Al decir esto, beso lentamente a la chica, la cual respondío al beso rapidamente.

Amor.

Eso podía describir el beso que ambos se habían dado. Ryder se sentía el mejor chico, el sentimiento era mucho mejor que anotar el punto ganador en futbol. Marley se sentía la chica mas afortunada del mundo, se sentía _feliz._

– Eres mi Sandy.– Repitió, mientras se tomaban de las manos.– ¿Estas lista?

– Si.– Suspiro.– Todo gracias a tí.

Marley Sonrío al decir esto, por lo cual Ryder no pudo evitar acerlo tambien. Para Marley, el rubio era la razón de su sonrisa. Para Ryder, el estar cerca de ella lo invadía de felicidad.

Entrelazados de las manos, caminaron hacía donde estaban todos.

– ¡Marley!– Exclamó Tina.– ¡Ponte el traje de Sandy, rapido!– La asiatica no espero respuesta, obligando a la castaña a soltar al chico.

Ryder la vio alejarse junto con la asiatica, y trato de repasar todo lo que había pasado mientras ellos habían estado en el baño.

Se habían abrazado. Besado. Caminaron de las manos. ¿Eran novios? No, debía pedirselo formalmente.

– ¿Y?– Vio que nuevamente Finn Hudson se le acercaba.– ¿Como fueron las cosas con Marley?

– Nos besamos.– Confesó.– Fue lo mejor que eh sentido en toda mi vida.

Finn lo miro.– Yo sentía lo mismo con Rachel.– Dijo.– Tu y ella hacen una pareja adorable.

Ryder no pudo evitar mirar al chico.– ¿Enserio?

– Realmente. ¿Y... Son novios?

– Se lo pedire formalmente antes de la obra.– Dijo orgullosamente. Hudson le golpeo en la espalda, para volver a alejarse denuevo.

– ¡Hey!– Alguien le abrazo.– ¿Que pasa?

– Marley.– Suspiro.– Debo decirte algo.

– ...¿Si?– Preguntó esta, nerviosa.

– ¿Te gustaria ser oficialmente mi novia?– Preguntó.

Marley no aguanto la felicidad.– ¡SI, SI, SI Y MIL VECES SI!– Exclamó, para luego besar al chico.

– Te quiero.

– Yo también.

Se volvieron a besar, para mirarse a los ojos, y entrelazar sus manos.

– ¡Todos a sus puestos!– El grito de Artie los saco de su transe.– ¡La obra esta por comenzar, Sandy y Danny, a sus lugares!– Exclamó.

– Suerte.– Dijo la castaña.

– A tí también, mi Sandy.

– ¡Rapido!– Volvio a gritar Artie.


End file.
